


Just another minute

by purpleskittle



Category: Markiplier Egos, mark edward fischbach - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: Just then, a ripple darts through the moon’s reflection and jostles the dinghy. Edward jumps, grasping the edges to steady himself.‘It’s just a fish.’ He mutters to himself, trying to calm his nerves. ‘Just some big, stupid fish.’‘Well that’s pretty rude.’ A voice teases from behind him.





	Just another minute

Edward yawns, rubbing his eyes before glancing down at his empty notebook. The full moon gave him enough light to sketch but his inspiration was… lacking. One could only draw the same skyline so many times, after all.  
When William had come back drenched, drunk, and rambling about sirens, they all thought he had gone insane. But he still swore to it even when he was sober, so after a week he managed to drag Damien along. The captain came back the same way, drenched and rambling about sirens. 

Edward still can’t help but be skeptical, though. He’s a man of science! If he’s going to believe in some mystical creature there had better be some proof first. So once all the men of The Celine had finally fallen asleep, Edward took their ship’s small dinghy and set off to find out for himself. But after three hours, he is admittedly starting to lose his patience.  
The dinghy continues to rock gently on the calm waters, slowly lulling him to sleep. He shakes his head for what seems like the hundredth time, his notebook slipping off his lap. He has to stay awake. Even if there aren’t sirens in these waters, that definitely isn’t a smart idea. Maybe he should just go back to the ship. He blinks slowly, shifting to lean against his hand. He’ll… go back in a minute…

Just then, a ripple darts through the moon’s reflection and jostles the dinghy. Edward jumps, grasping the edges to steady himself.  
‘It’s just a fish.’ He mutters to himself, trying to calm his nerves. ‘Just some big, stupid fish.’  
‘Well that’s pretty rude.’ A voice teases from behind him.  
Edward whips around, eyes wide, only to see… nothing? He blinks hard, shaking his head to clear the haze of sleep from his mind. ‘I must be more exhausted than I thought.’

‘Or crazy, judging by how much you talk to yourself.’ The voice says again.  
This time when Edward turns, he sees him - a gorgeous man with short, raven hair, resting his chin on the side of the dinghy. His emerald green eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight, and through his wide smirk Edward catches sight of a few too-sharp teeth.  
A siren.

‘Hey there, sailor.’ He teases again, voice seeming to reach a bit too deep into Edward’s ears. ‘I’ve never seen you before, are you one of Damien‘s friends?’  
Edward continues to stare, completely in awe. ‘You’re… real? How is this even possible?’The siren snorts, swimming up to prop his elbows on the side of the dinghy.  
His eyes dart to the abandoned notebook and he grins. ‘Stubborn, weird, and trying to work by moonlight? You must be that pretty doctor they always talk about.’  
‘I might be.’ Edward says, keeping his guard still up. Even if William and Damien always got away safely, there was no guarantee that he would do the same. He sits down slowly and meets the sirens gaze. ‘May I ask what is your name?’

‘You can call me Issac, I doubt you could say my real one.’ His emerald eyes sparkle even brighter when he laughs, Edward makes a mental note. He wonders if that’s by design or just a trick of the light. These creatures are supposedly built to charm and seduce, so it’s certainly not out of the question.  
He doesn’t even realize he’s still staring.  
‘You still with me, handsome?’ Issac teases, reaching up to wave a clawed hand in front of Edward’s face.  
‘Yes, sorry.’ Edward says, somewhat snapping out of his daze. ‘I’m just… tired. I was just about to head back to the ship before you showed up.’  
‘Is that really safe, if you’re falling asleep just talking to me?’ The siren smirks in amusement.

‘It’s not like I have much of a choice.’ Edward admits, yawning again. He keeps finding himself being drawn back to the siren’s eyes, and hanging on to his every word. Something isn’t right. He feels far too safe around this creature. ‘Are you-‘  
‘I can help, you know.’ Issac interrupts, a wide smirk on his pretty face, wait a minute, bad Edward. It’s almost too easy for Edward to ignore the teeth with those eyes staring straight at him. ‘The water is so nice and cool, it would wake you right up.’ Issac purrs out, a clawed hand reaching up for the sailor to take. Edward reaches out to take the siren’s hand before he shakes his head to clear his fuzzy thoughts. ‘Do you think I’m stupid?’ Edward glares at the siren. 

The siren giggles, a sound that brought a smile to the doctor’s face. ‘Of course not. Your friends say you’re very smart.’ Issac leans forward, water droplets dripping onto Edward’s lower leg. ‘I just want to make sure you get back to them safely. After all, you’re just so tired. Sitting out here all alone, letting the waves rock you oh so gently, it would be so easy to let those heavy eyes slip shut. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?’ Issac rumbles out, his eyes shining brightly.  
‘No, I…’ Edward mutters, eyes fluttering. He tries to shake his head again, blinking rapidly to clear his mind and vision. Everything but Issac is a blur. ‘What are you-‘  
‘Come here, closer, darling. I just want to help.’ Issac smirks mischievously.

Edward’s body moves before he can work out a response, closing the short distance between himself and the siren. He’s even more beautiful up close.  
‘Now, that wasn’t too hard was it? And I bet you feel even better now.’ Issac leans up closer to him.  
‘No… Yes? I don’t…’ Edward fumbles over his words, It’s so hard to think with those enchanting eyes so close and that voice, that sweet and beautiful voice bouncing around his head. He’s just so tired.  
‘A quick swim has never hurt anyone, right? Besides, your friends always come back just fine. Better, even. That’s why you came out here. You had to see for yourself.’ Issac purrs before knocking his nose against the doctor’s cheek gently.  
‘I guess…’ Edward manages. His vision blurs and distorts, and his thoughts feel like they were all fuzzed over and gone.

‘So let me help you.’ Issac smiles, arms reaching up to wrap around Edward’s neck and successfully drawing him closer. ‘Just a short little dip in the water, and then you can go right back to your pretty friends.’ Issac purrs into Edward’s ear, voice soft yet commanding at the same time.  
‘Just… for a minute, I suppose.’ Edward mumbles, his eyes entirely glazed over and glowing green softly. The weight of the siren’s arms drags him down, until he’s bent almost completely over the side of the dinghy.  
‘Mhm, a nice, long minute...’ Issac’s grin turns wicked, and in a flash Edward is being pulled into the water. The siren kisses him deeply as they fall, making Edward’s mind flutter and swirl.

When he finally manages to pull away from the siren, Edward gasps in a stream of bubbles, the cold shock from the water enough to slightly rouse him from his daze. It’s not enough though, he realises, and the siren easily draws him back in.  
‘Just breathe, okay?’ Issac says in a reassuring tone.  
Edward shakes his head furiously, sending another stream of bubbles to the surface. His lungs burning with every passing second of not breathing in oxygen.  
‘You’ll be okay.’ Issac’s eyes shine even brighter now, his voice echoing through the water. It’s… magical, and Edward can already feel himself starting to give in again.  
‘Trust me.’ Issac rumbles out.

With that final urging thought Edward gasps, taking in what should have been a lungful of water. His mind races - he’s going to drown, he’s going to die.  
Instead, the burning stops.  
He can… breathe?  
Issac’s gentle laugh bounces around him, disorienting him further. ‘See? I told you. Damien was right, you are a stubborn one.’  
Edward’s eyes go wide, and the shocked expression only causes the siren to laugh harder. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with the fact that he’s not currently drowning his pride might’ve been hurt.  
‘The kiss, darling! Wouldn’t want you drowning on me. Not yet, anyway.’ Issac winks, the tip of his bronze tail flicking out to wrap around Edward’s legs. ‘Have a little more faith in me darling.’ Issac smirks.

Fascinating, Edward thinks, mind finally calming enough to let him process what’s happening. He can breathe - underwater! There has to be some kind of way to replicate this, maybe with blood. A bit morbid perhaps, but he’s certainly done worse.  
Issac suddenly kisses him again, pulling Edward away from his thoughts. He falls into it almost too easily, hands reaching up to tangle in the siren’s raven locks. Like before, the sensation is overwhelming, sending his mind spiraling down into the depths. And he feels so… warm. All he wants to do is stay here in this beautiful creature’s arms. His thoughts have never been further from drowning.

No wonder so many have died like this. Edward’s not even sure he would care.  
The siren pulls away, a sly smirk on his lips. ‘Well, darling, I know I said it would only take a moment, but you don’t seem quite alert enough to make the trip back just yet. Would you like to stay with me a little longer?’  
Edward nods eagerly, not even giving himself a chance to think.  
‘Adorable.’ Issac muses, leaning in for another kiss. ‘And beautiful, too. Bim’s going to absolutely love you.’

If Edward was in his right mind, the mention of another name would have raised some questions, but his thoughts are too full of Issac to think of anything else. He kisses him again, whining against the siren’s lips. The desperation should be embarrassing, humiliating, but he can’t stop himself from wanting more.  
He’s never felt anything like this, and he never wants it to stop.  
Edward lets go of that last nagging voice in his head - the one telling him that this is dangerous, that these creatures are infamously untrustworthy - and allows the siren to pull him deeper. He’ll be fine, he promises himself. Issac said he wouldn’t drown, and he hasn’t yet.  
Besides, it’s just another minute.


End file.
